Version History
0.0.5 (Upcoming) Systems * Added an Endergy System Additions * Added Endergy Battery * Added Endergy Extractor * Added Crystal Attuner 0.0.4.1 (Upcoming) Additions * Added Red Shard * Added Black Shard * Added Hollumite Powder * Added Hollumite Ingot * Added Hollumite tools and armor * Added the Voidsteal enchantment Spells * Added Nourish * Added Self mode to all currently functional spells Changes * Cleaned up Void Crawler code, gave it a new loot table and sound effects * Added an XP cost to Spell Crafting * Made every Glory and Shadow mob spawn as rare spawns in the Overworld * Made Aerial Rend reset fall damage for entities who are impacted * Changed the Argonite Stick texture Fixes * Fixed every Glory and Shadow mob fleeing from the Player (except Shadow Skeletons. This is intentional) * Fixed Toad sound subtitles displaying incorrectly * Fixed incorrect version number * Fixed an issue where Mushrooms Mod Axes wouldn't break modded wooden blocks at an increased speed * Cleaned up a lot of the code for spells. This should make the game run much more smoothly * Removed Foprocity's old functionality completely. Some of it had still sneaked through into 0.0.4. * Fixed numbers being printed to the log every time Aerial Rend is cast. This was accidentally left over from debugging * Fixed a small formatting issue with the names of "Toadwood Log" and "Argonite Wheel". 0.0.4 (Upcoming) Systems * Added Custom NBT Handler for several recipes * Completely reworked Spells System * Added an EventHandler * Added a Spell Crafting system Additions * Added Endergized Powder * Added Supercharged Powder * Added a WIP Void Dimension. Can not yet be accessed without commands. * Added a Spell Projectile (Used by a large number of ranged spells) * Added a Magic Advancements line * Added Shadow Stone Bricks * Added Atramentous Stone Bricks * Added Shadow Stone Brick Stairs * Added Luminous Rod * Added Luminous Lantern * Added Aurum Lamp * Added Eternal Void * Added Spell GUI * Added mushrooms:spell Projectile * Added Spell attributes and level-up system * Added Spell Catalysts * Added an Internal Power Orb System based on Player Data * Added an HUD Overlay that only displays when a Spell item is selected * The HUD Overlay displays the Power Orb Texture and the Current Charge / Maximum Charge * Removed old Power Orb functionality * Added an outline for the Void Crawler Mob * Added a spawning platform in the WIP Void Dimension (This thing's really buggy) Commands * /sppo (or /setplayerpowerorb) ** Usage: "/sppo player maxcharge charge chargerate" *** "player" is the player to modify. The command will fail if used on any non-player entity. *** "maxcharge" is the maximum charge of the player's power orb *** "charge" is the current charge of the player's power orb *** "chargerate" is the speed at which the power orb will regenerate ** Used to update a player's power orb charge data because /entitydata does not work on players. * /modifyspell ** Usage: "/modifyspell strength aoe speed xp" *** "strength" is the strength attribute of the spell *** "aoe" is the aoe attribute of the spell *** "speed" is the speed attribute of the spell *** "xp" is the total experience earned for that spell ** Used to change the spell held in the Main Hand by the player running the command. Spells These Spells were given full functionality in Projectile Mode in this update * Etrenox * Spark * Thunderblast * Fireball * Dragon's Fury * Gravity * Polaer * Shield * Blockade * Flare * Inferno * Liquefy * Illumine * Eruption * Aerial Rend Changes * The Elemental Grindstone now correctly interacts with Hoppers * Made some blocks that required wood tools able to be mined with no tool * Moved Creameatealion Ore's generation height from Y=200+ to Y=110+ * Changed Creameatealion Ore's spawn tries per chunk from 5 to 15 * Gave Creameatealion Ore the ability to generate in Grass blocks * Removed the Glory Lands and Shadow Lands from naturally spawning; these will be moved to a new dimension in the future * Removed Foprocity's effects; Eruption now uses this functionality * Modified the Creameatealion and Lubarian Imbued blocks' crafting recipes. * Also modified the Scorite Rock recipe Fixes * Removed an obscure recipe for string * Removed a broken spell recipe left over from testing * Made it actually possible to craft the Elemental Grindstone * Actually finally completely for-certain fixed the Elemental Grindstone for good this time! * The Power Orb no longer relies on the actual durability system * Fixed a rendering bug with the Magic Storage Cell 0.0.3 Systems * Added Spell System * Added Magic Transfer System Additions * Added Argonite Glass Bottle (Recipe Item Only) * Added Primordial Phials (Recipe Item Only) * Added Attunement Ring (Recipe Item Only) * Added Channeling Stone * Added Power Orb (Creative Mode only for Spell development and testing) * Added Book of Magic (WIP, Creative Mode Only) * Added S.I.W.C.A.P. (WIP, Creative Mode Only) * Added Magic Extractor * Added Magic Storage Cell * Added Magic Transfer Device * Added Spell Altar * Added World Crystal * Added Experience Collector * Added Warp Gate (WIP, Creative Mode Only) * Added Void Block * Added the following Pillars: ** Magic Pillar ** Item Pillar (WIP) ** Distortion Pillar (WIP) ** Stabilization Pillar * Added Primordial Rift * Added the following currently creative-mode-only Spells: ** Etrenox ** Leifictus (Non-functional) ** Dimaerial (Non-functional) ** Foprocity ** Zenith (Non-functional) (?????) ** Temporalis (Non-functional) ** Ferteil (Non-functional) ** Warp (Non-functional) * Added a Secret Structure * Added a Secret, Functional Spell Changes * Changed the recipe for the Argonite Stick * Lubarian Ingots no longer wither you on contact * Added a recipes for the following: ** Lubarian-Imbued Dirt ** Lubarian-Imbued Log ** Creameatealion-Imbued Dirt ** Creameatealion-Imbued Log ** Scorite Rock ** Elemental Grindstone Removed Features * Removed Debug Block * Removed Light Debug Block Bug Fixes * Added a Config File for Entity IDs and Overworld Biome Generation * Finally actually fixed the Elemental Grindstone 0.0.2 * Added Scorite Ore * Added Block of Scorite * Added Scorite Shard * Added Scorite Powder * Added Corrupt Creameatealion Powder * Added Corrupt Lubarian Powder * Added Corrupt Argonite Powder * Added Reinforced Scorite Powder * Added Brittle Scorite Powder * Added Activated Scorite Powder * Added "Magic Powders" Creative Tab * Added Argonite Wheel (Basic) * Added Scorite Meteor Site * Added The Glorious Lands * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Dirt * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Planks * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Leaves * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Log * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Grass * Added Glorious Trees * Added Lubarian-Imbued Zombie * Added Lubarian-Imbued Skeleton * Added Lubarian-Imbued Creeper * Added Lubarian-Imbued Spider * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Zombie * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Skeleton * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Creeper * Added Creameatealion-Imbued Spider * Added the ability to make different Grindstone Wheels give different Cook Times in the Elemental Grindstone (Still mostly broken) * Added OreDict compatibility with Shadow, Glorious, and Toadwood Planks and Logs Bug Fixes * Fixed the amount of health added by the 1-UP Mushroom. Was 4 hearts, is now 10. * Removed Argonite Block's ability to be used in the Elemental Grindstone. Formerly gave 5000 ticks. * Fixed Elemental Grindstone from appearing deactivated after re-logging. * Changed the bottom input slot on the Elemental Grindstone to have a powder icon rather than an ingot. * Made the mod server compatible! (Thanks andrew0030!) * Added the ability for Shadow Planks and Glorious Planks to be crafted into Vanilla sticks * Added the Elemental Grindstone to JEI * Fixed Shadow Lands being too common * Fixed Shadow Grass walking particles (Formerly were missing texture) * Basically fixed Custom Leaves dropping oak saplings (Now a 1/65535 chance rather than 1/30) 0.0.1 * Added Argonite Ore * Added Argonite Block * Added Argonite Ingot * Added Argonite Wall * Added Lubarian Ore * Added Lubarian Block * Added Lubarian Ingot * Added Lubarian Wall * Added Creameatealion Ore * Added Creameatealion Block * Added Creameatealion Ingot * Added Creameatealion Wall * Added Argonite Stick * Added Lubarian-Imbued Leaves * Added Lubarian-Imbued Planks * Added Lubarian-Imbued Log * Added Lubarian-Imbued Dirt * Added Lubarian-Imbued Grass * Added Debug Block * Added Light Debug Block * Added Debug Wall * Added Elemental Grindstone * Added Toadwood Logs * Added Toadwood Planks * Added Argonite Tools * Added Argonite Armor * Added Lubarian Tools * Added Lubarian Armor * Added Creameatealion Tools * Added Creameatealion Armor * Added Creamealion Powder * Added Deactivated Creamealion Powder * Added Activated Creamealion Powder * Added Lubarian Powder * Added Deactivated Lubarian Powder * Added Activated Lubarian Powder * Added Argonite Powder * Added Brittle Argonite Powder * Added Reinforced Argonite Powder * Added Super Mushroom * Added Mini Mushroom * Added Starman * Added 1-UP Mushroom * Added Traverser Mushroom * Added Creative Tabs: "Toad", "Magic", and "Magic Tools" * Added Shadow Lands * Added Shadow Trees * Added Shadow Houses * Added 5 colors of Toad Houses (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple) * Added 5 colors of Toads (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple)